Siempre Sola
by gil black
Summary: Sabia que estaba destinada a Jasper pero... - James, creo que estoy enamorada de ti. - Creo que yo también Alice.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Estaba confundida no sabía en quien confiar si en James o Jasper pero lo que si estaba segura es que me amaban. James me gustaba pero Victoria me quería matar por que lo amaba. A Jasper lo amaba y éramos amigos desde antes porque mi padre "Charlie" conocía a su padre Carlisle que vivía en la reserva (es una área de Forks que está en lo alto del pueblo), con Jasper pero ¿Por qué James me dejo a la mitad de nuestro noviazgo? Pero no me quede sola porque Jasper estaba conmigo para ayudarme, en esos días solo quería estar con Jasper ¿será por su cuerpo musculoso y que siempre estaba sin camisa los días soleados o porque si me enamore de él? Pero de algo si estaba segura, James me amaba, Jasper no podía vivir sin mí y que estaba locamente enamorada de los dos.


	2. la bienvenida

La bienvenida

Eran las 9:00 a.m. en el aeropuerto de Atlanta donde mi madre Renée se despedía de mí porque ella y mi padrastro Phil se iban a su luna de miel, yo me iba con mi padre biológico Charlie que vive en Forks que es un pueblo cerca de Seattle, ya estaba lista me iba a subir al avión.

-adiós Alice, cuídate –dijo mi madre con una lagrima en la punta del ojo.

-no te preocupes me cuidare y también a Charlie- le prometí.

-si, esta bien.

-y no maltrates tanto a Phil- mi madre puso una risita entre los dientes- ¿esta bien?

-ok-respondió mi madre-adiós

-adiós

El viaje fue un poco largo pero me entretuve viendo _los juegos del hambre_ fue una buena película, cuando llegue a Seattle mi padre llego en un coche de policías, bajando del avión me saludo con la mano y le de volví el saludo.

-hola Alice- dijo mi padre cuando me acerque para subirme al auto.

-hola papá-no me atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre, me subí al auto y empezó a conducir, el viaje hasta Forks fue rápido y silencioso no platicamos nada.

Al llegar, la casa de Charlie era justamente como lo recordaba-de dos pisos, paredes de color blanco y el techo de azul- parecía que nada hubiera pasado des pues de que mi madre se fue de Forks conmigo de 3 años.

-y que te parece- mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que estábamos en la sala.

-me parece…acogedora

-la sala esta allí- señalo a un pasillo con el dedo, entre, tenia 3 muebles uno doble para dos personas y dos individuales-y allí esta la cocina- ahora señalo a un cuarto sin puerta solo tenia el marco-pero casi no la utilizo por que voy a un restaurant.

-y por que no sabes cocinar- le dije en broma

Se rio entre dientes y puso una mueca

-y ¿tu sabes cocinar?

-si, mamá me enseño un poco en Atlanta

-yo comprobare si sabes cocinar-dijo Charlie

Yo me reí, y después hubo un minuto de silencio incomodo

-¿me vas a terminar de mostrar la casa?- lo interrumpí para que se acabara el silencio

-ok, sube arriba esta tu cuarto- mi _cuarto_ no lo avía visto desde la ultima ves que vine eso fue cuando tenia 10 años me pregunto como estará. Subimos las escaleras despacio cargando mi maleta, entre… todo era casi como lo deje solo cambio el color de la pared antes era rosado y ahora es morado, también avía una computadora nueva, una repisa de libros y mi cama nueva era totalmente otra cosa de la que me imaginaba.

-¿y?, ¿te gusta?-me pregunto Charlie interrumpiéndome en mis pensamientos, otra vez.

-si me encanta especialmente el color de la pared-me sorprendió que mi padre agá todo esto

-tengo otro regalo para ti- me quede con cara de pocos amigos –esta abajo.

-¿enserio?, ¿otro?- baje corriendo las escaleras, me quede en la sala esperando a Charlie, la ansiedad me estaba matando el cuarto me gusto, yo esperaba algo como una mochila nueva o algo parecido, pero cuando bajo Charlie me ignoro y salió al patio frontal me extraño ya que no había nada ahí solo vi el auto de mi padre y algo cubierto con una manta grande pero lo ignore porque Charlie salía a pescar con sus amigos y pensé que era su bote. Cuando salimos de la casa vi que se dirigía hacia la manta me quede en duda ¿Charlie…me quería regalar…su bote?, ¿a mi? Eso era imposible el amaba pescar, se volteo y me miro, quito la manta muy rápido y se rio de mi expresión.

-¿que te pasa?- dijo en una carcajada

-nada estoy sorprendida

-¿y?, ¿Qué te parece?

-es genial- dije gritando y saltando era un beattle 2012 blanco con negro siempre quise uno, ahora que me dieron mi licencia de conducir era el mejor regalo… un regalo… eso no me gustaba por que me dejaba con la culpa de que gastaban mucho en mi.

-papá, te costo mucho- dije tristemente por la culpa.

-no importa es tu regalo de bienvenida

-no papá sebes que no me gusta que me regalen cosas caras… ¿Cuánto te debo?

-no Alice es un regalo mío y punto

- papá no me dejes con la culpa, ponme una condición si no quieres que te pague el auto

-esta bien, déjame pensar- el teléfono sonó en la sala – voy a contestar

-ok

Seguí a Charlie asta la sala pisándole los talones, contesto y puso una mueca, se golpeó la frente y siguió escuchando, parecía que algo malo paso.

_**Le agradezco sus reviews espero que les guste y siguo esperando más reviews.**_

_**Díganme que les gustaría que pase o que creen que vaya a pasar, gracias.**_


	3. La Fiesta Sorpresa

La fiesta sorpresa

Charlie hizo silencio mientras escuchaba con atención y ponía mala cara.

- Este bien no se me va a olvidar- hizo silencio otro segundo- ok, ahí nos vemos- tomo una bocanada de aire y después se relajo, me miro a los ojos tranquilos y después lo interrumpí.

- ¿Quién era?

-Nadie, no importa

-Dime, ¿Quién era?- insistí

- ¿Te acuerdas de la condición que me dijiste?- ya se me avía olvidado con todo el rollo de la llamada telefónica.

-Sí, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la llamada con esto?

-Mira…esta es la condición, me vas a llevar a la reserva en tu nuevo auto.

- ¿Eso es todo?- aun así con eso tenía la culpa, pero la llamada _misteriosa _no se quitaba de mi mente.

-No, también quiero que te quedes, porque voy a ver un partido de beisbol que no me quiero perder en casa de Billy.

¡¿Quedarme?! Grite en mis adentros, no podía creerlo, desde que venía cuando estaba chica no me gustaba ver los partidos de beisbol con mi padre porque me aburrían excepto cuando gritaba, me daba risa me reí bajito con el recuerdo.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- me interrumpió Charlie, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Nada… está bien, ¿A qué hora quieres que te lleve?

-A las 7:00, pero vístete bien recuerda que vamos a ver a Billy y su hijo.

-¡¿Las 7:00?!- grite sorprendida- Solo falta una hora, ¿Qué me voy a poner?- tenía que relajarme no me gustaba gritarle a Charlie.

-Tranquila- me dijo mi padre, tuve que respirar hondo- voy a salir un momento a checar algo en… el hospital.

Mi padre era medico en el hospital de Forks, pero ¿a qué iba mi padre si hoy no trabajaba? No importa lo que estaba bien es que me dejara la casa para mi sola un momento.

-Esta bien… salte y ve de una vez, no querrán esperarte más en el hospital- lo anime mientras lo empujaba hasta la puerta.

-Ok, no tardare mucho.

Salió de la casa, se subió en su auto y se despidió con la mano. Espere hasta que Charlie doblara la esquina para entrar a la casa, subí las escaleras corriendo a mi cuarto, ni siquiera habia desempacado mi maleta, tire toda la ropa al piso.

-Claro, tenía que poner la ropa elegante al final de la maleta- dije regañándome a mi misma.

Encontré una blusa color rojo que me habia regalado mi madre no hace mucho, también encontré una chamarra de mezclilla porque había frio por las noches en la reserva y encontré un pantalón de mezclilla. Me fui directo al baño, me cepille los dientes y me tome una ducha, como el agua estaba fría grite cuando me callo, me reí y termine de ducharme, me puse una toalla para ir a mi cuarto, cuando entre me sorprendí al ver mi cuarto por que había ropa por todas partes: en la computadora, en la tele, en mi cama, en el librero, hasta en el árbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana había una blusa rosa en la rama.

Me vestí rápidamente y recogí toda la ropa, lo metí todo en mi maleta y me acorde de la blusa rosa, me asome por la ventana y la vi atorada en la rama más cercana de mi ventana.

-¿Me trepo en la rama?- me pregunte a mí misma- Charlie nunca lo sabrá.

Me trepe en la rama y gatee hasta agarrar la blusa, vi repentinamente un auto doblando la esquina y dirigiéndose a mi casa, yo me quede como tonta allí quieta. Ese debía ser Charlie en su auto viniendo hacia aquí, tenía que pensar que lo voy a decir a Charlie. Vi dos luces grandes enfrente de mi apuntándome, después se apagaron y vi a Charlie bajarse del coche se me quedo viendo con mala cara.

-¡Alice!, ¡¿Qué haces allí arriba?! –me grito Charlie desde su coche.

-¡Papa estoy bien, te lo explico todo cuando ba…je!- escuche un ruido raro, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo gire mi cabeza y logre ver que la rama del árbol se estaba rompiendo, cuando volvió a sonar grite desesperadamente y Charlie dio un salto del miedo.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué paso?!- grito Charlie sofocada mente

-¡Se esta rompiendo la rama, papá!

-¡Alli voy Alice!-Charlie corrió hacia la cochera y lo vi sacar una escalera, se dirigió hacia la pared donde esta mi ventana y la puso allí.- ¡agárrate!- trepo la escalera y llego a mi ventana.

Escuche el chasquido de la rama otra vez, le faltaba poco para que se rompiera.

-Alice escúchame quiero que gatees lento hacia mí y te vas a subir a la escalera- yo asentí y empecé a gatear poco a poco, de repente escuche el chasquido otra vez y me asuste- relájate Alice solo sigue gateando.

De repente la rama se rompió y me pare- lo único que podía hacer era saltar- salte de la rama y logre agarrar me de mi ventana, mire a Marcus y no estaba, solo encontré la escalera.

-¡Alice, agárrate!- escuche la voz de Charlie abajo, pero no lo vi.

La escalera se movió y se estaba acercando a mí, cuando se detuvo me trepe en la escalera y me baje con cuidado, Charlie me esperaba en el pie de la escalera con una mueca en la cara. Llegue abajo y me abrazo.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, te recupere y tú te quieres _suicidar_- yo me quede sorprendida por lo que dijo.

-Papa yo no me quería _suicidar_ fui a buscar mi blusa rosa.

-¿Qué blusa rosa?- me mire las manos y no tenía nada me di la vuelta y no encontré nada.

Vi la rama caída en el suelo y debajo de ella se encontraba mi blusa rosa, corrí a buscarla y la levante del suelo y la sacudí, corrí hacia mi padre y le mostré la blusa.

-Mira papá esta es la blusa que te dije- se me quedo viendo por un momento con una mueca en la cara… no lo soportaba tenia que decir algo-papá, ¿no se te olvida algo?

-_la fi_… digo el partido- fue extraño que diga "_la fi…_" pero a veces se confunde mi padre.

-¿nos vamos?-le pregunte

-si, hay que llegar temprano

Nos subimos en mi auto y acomode mi asiento para conducir bien. El viaje hacia la reserva fue en silencio solo estaba la música que puse de fondo, me pregunte que hiso Charlie en el hospital, y me enfrente a el.

-papá, ¿Qué hiciste en el hospital?- se puso nervioso, cono si hubiera pasado algo malo.- si te pongo nervioso no me digas.

-no, es que empezó a fallar la máquina de oxigeno de un paciente mío y solo yo puedo atenderlo, así que tuve que ayudarlo y de repente me dicen que necesita una operación y tuve que atenderlo.

La historia de Marcus era muy creíble pero sospechaba que algo no era verdad.

-¿enserio?, y… ¿lo salvaste?

-¿Cómo?... a si lo salve, si lo logre era una operación rápida y fácil.

De esa conversación no hablamos más. Llegamos a la reserva y nos estacionamos enfrente de la casa de Billy, era de color rojo, de un piso y de madera. Me baje tranquila del coche y espere que Charlie bajara del coche, nos encaminamos hacia la puerta y escuche a Billy acercarse ya que no podía caminar y estaba en sillas de ruedas.

-hola Charlie-dijo Billy desde la puerta, era de piel morena y tenia su cabello negro, largo y amarrado en una cola, con una camisa de cuadros roja y un pantalón de mezclilla.-rápido entren ya mero va a empezar el partido.

-hola Billy-saludo mi padre-¿te acuerdas de Alice?

-si como no parece que no has cambiado mucho desde que tenias 10 años.

-hola Billy-salude con vos un poco ronca de la pena- aunque creas e cambiado mucho ahora tengo 17 y en agosto cumplo 18.

Billy se rio y nos invito a pasar, entramos y nos guio a la sala pero no estaba la tele ni una sola.

-Billy

-si Alice

-¿no vamos a ver la tele aquí adentro?

Billy se rio y se fue arrastrando su silla de ruedas hacia la puerta del otro lado de la sala, mire extrañada a Charlie y el solo se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa, salimos y de repente se escucho un ¡SORPRESA! en coro y salte de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué…que es esto?-dije casi sin aliento de la sorpresa que me lleve.

-es tu fiesta de bienvenida-me dijo Charlie

Todo era hermoso, estaba decorado de morado, había una parrilla para asar y estaba enfrente del mar, empecé a saludar a todos mis invitados: amigos de Charlie, familias de la reserva y amigos de Billy. En la esquina de una mesa estaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, me parecía conocida, pero no la reconocí porque esta agachada su cabeza. Me acerque para hablarle y de repente salta de su asiento y grita…

-¡sorpresa!- la reconocí, era mi hermana mayor Isabella. Ella me caía bien pero era muy torpe, aun así la quería. Todos la llamábamos Bella, no sabía la razón pero aun así la llamaba como ella quería.

Ella nació mientras Charlie y Renée eran esposos. Cuando mamá se fue y conoció a Phil yo nací. Bella se había ido a Alaska a estudiar una carrera y no la había visto desde hace tiempo.

Cuando mamá enviaba a Bella a Forks para las vacaciones ella nunca me dejaba hasta que Charlie nos visito en navidad y tuvimos una buena relación y ahora que decidí vivir un tiempo con él quería mejorarla.

-¿Alice?, no me vas a saludar.-dijo Bella sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-¡BELLA!-grite emocionada.

-¡ALICE!-grito siguiéndome el juego

La abrace y empezamos a hablar, me conto sobre la universidad, que había encontrado a un chico llamado Edward Anthony y que salían.

-¿y, tu Alice?, ¿ya has encontrado a alguien?-pregunto agarrándome con la guardia baja, ya que siempre intentaba buscarme a alguien.

-este…no

-ay Alice, ¿quieres que te busque a alguien?

-no Bella, yo quiero buscar a mi propio amor

Me acorde de que no salude a la familia de Billy.

-Bella, te dejo un segundo.

-ok-se fue caminando mientras yo me daba vuelta para hablar con Billy.

Estaba encendiendo un asador, así que aproveche para hablar con él.

-Billy

-si Alice

-¿tu familia donde esta?

-mi hijo está viniendo fue a buscar las hamburguesas…mira allí viene- señalo a alguien montado en una moto ducati plateada.

Se bajo y se quito el casco que le cubría la cara. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto, tenía el cabello rubio y corto, llevaba una camisa gris con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla, era tan _sexi_ que parecía tallado por los dioses. Era perfecto.

_**Jaja**_ _**¿Quién**_ _**creen**_ _**que**_ _**sea**_ _**el**_ _**sexi**_ _**hombre?**_

_**Agradezco que sigan leyendo este fic me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones.**_

_**¿Que deberia suceder en el próximo capitulo?**_

_**Muy pronto subiré una nueva historia espero que**____** les **__**baya gustar.**_

_**Cualquier duda respondo.**_

_**:p**_


	4. Enamorada

Enamorada

El chico se acercó con la bolsa en las manos, el acento cerca de Billy y me miro a ver, sus hermosos ojos me miraban, eran dorados.

-¿Tú debes ser Alice?

-Si soy yo- tartamudee de lo nerviosa que estaba, se rio y me dio un abraso.

-Bienvenida a Forks, me dio un gusto conocerte- se volteo y se fue caminando hacia la playa que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-Alice él es mi hijo Jasper- dijo Billy haciendo que deje de ver a Jasper.

-Oh, ¿y porque no se parece a ti?-pregunte rápidamente

-Pues… él es adoptado. Después de que mis dos hijas, Rachel y Rebecca, se fueran a la casa solo me quedaba mi hijo Jacob pero él se graduó y para no quedarme solo quise adoptar un hijo y allí llego Jasper.

-Y ¿Qué fue lo único que sabias de él y sus padres?

-Pues que sus padres se apellidaban Hale y que tiene un hermano pero nunca lo encontré- Billy se puso triste.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que Jasper es feliz ahora.

-sí, lo mismo me digo siempre.

-Bueno Billy, te dejo voy a hablar con él.

Me encamine rápidamente para alcanzarlo, cuando lo alcance respire hondo y me enfrente a el.

-Um…Jasper

-Oh, hola Alice, otra vez

-Este…me preguntaba si…

-SÍ…-prosiguió Jasper. Tenia que preguntarle algo no me podía quedar callada.

-Sí, ¿ase cuanto vives aquí?

-Alice, pensé que te acordarías de mi-empezamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

-¿Acordarme de qué?

-Cuando venias a Forks en vacaciones, tu padre te traía a aquí jugábamos juntos en la playa.

Casi no me acordaba pero tenía unos cuantos recuerdos borrosos.

-Sí, si me acuerdo-me reí bajito y el sonrió.

-Qué bueno

-¿Y tú vas a la misma escuela conmigo?

-No, estudio aquí en la reserva.

-¿En tu casa?

-No, en la escuela de aquí.

-Maldición, me hubiera gustado tener a un amigo en la escuela.-se rio y me volvió a sonreír.

Buscamos en silencio un tronco para sentarnos, encontramos uno que estaba talado y seco por la exposición del sol y la arena.

-Ya te conté de mí. Ahora es mi turno, ¿Por qué viniste a Forks?

-Bueno mi madre se volvió a casar y se fue de luna de miel a México, después como Phil es beisbol profesional se va de viaje muy seguido, y decidí vivir con Charlie.

-Bueno pues no sé qué decir, solo sé que no eres una chica normal, eres diferente a las que yo he conocido…y eso me gusta.

¡OH POR DIOS! Le gustaba mi forma de ser.

-Creo que he escuchado eso antes-sonreí y el se rio.

-Está empezando a oscurecer tenemos que irnos, no quieres que tus invitados se asusten y me culpen a mí por robarte-yo asentí con la cabeza y nos encaminamos hacia la fiesta.

Llegando a la fiesta me senté en una mesa cerca de Jasper, y me lo quede mirando.

Cuando termino la fiesta me despedí de todos y me encamine hacia Billy.

-Adiós Billy gracias por todo- me despedí y le di un abraso.

-Espera Alice, tengo un regalo para ti

-¿Para mí?-dije sorprendida

-Sí, para ti, lo esta trayendo Jasper-me emocione mas cuando dijo _Jasper._

Lo vi caminando hacia mí con una caja mediana envuelta en un papel color morado y con un moño rosado.

-Anni, esto es para ti.

-Gracias Jasper, no me lo esperaba-dije con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Ábrelo-me animo Charlie y Billy al mismo tiempo.

Les hice caso y adentro de la caja había un álbum de fotografías y una cámara digital color rosa.

-Esta hermoso, gracias Billy -lo abrase y me dirigí a Jasper- Gracias igual a ti-le di un abrezo fuerte y el me beso en la mejilla y me susurro -bienvenida y espero que seamos amigos.

Yo asentí y me dirigí a mi auto mientras Charlie se despedía, llegando al auto me subí y cerré las ventanas, y me quede observando la hermosa figura que estaba enfrente a mí, y entre Charlie y Billy

Llegando a la casa me cambie, y le dese las buenas noches a mi padre, subí a mi cuarto _nuevo, _cerré la puerta y me senté en mi cama a pensar.

Jasper solo quería ser mi amigo pero yo quería tener una relación amorosa con el, lo mas seguro es que tenga novia y por eso solo quiere ser mi amigo, tengo que superarlo de seguro encontrare a un chico guapo en la escuela o _quien sabe donde_ pero debo descansar por que mañana era mi primer día de clase.

Desperté tranquila en la mañana, Charlie se adelantó al hospital, me puse una blusa morada de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla, baje las escaleras y me senté a desayunar cereal. Cuando termine agarre mi mochila y me subí a mi auto. Conduje hacia la escuela que quedaba en el norte de la ciudad, mientras veía el paisaje de los arboles de la calle hacia la escuela. Llegando me estacione cerca de la puerta de la escuela, me baje y me encamine hacia la entrada.

Ya en el pasillo escuche a alguien corriendo y gritando mi nombre, me voltee y encontré a un chavo con cabello corto, rubio, con una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-¿Tú debes ser Alice Swan?-me pregunto el chavo.

-Sí, soy Alice, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Por favor, eres hija del doctor Swan, todos lo conocen y el estuvo diciendo que su hija iba a venir al pueblo.

-Oh, eso explica todo, y ¿tu quien eres?

-Perdón, mi nombre es Mike Newton

-Un gusto conocerte Mike, ¿sabes dónde queda la clase de biología?- yo entre a medio ciclo escolar, creo que era la rara que entro a medio ciclo.

-Si sígueme es en el aula 130 yo voy a español pero te puedo dejar cerca.

-Oh, gracias- caminamos en silencio hacia la aula 130, cuando llegamos me voltee a ver a Mike- Mike, ¿puedo comer contigo en el almuerzo? Es que con quien más comeré.

-Si con mucho gusto yo te veo a esa hora, adiós

-Adiós- me despedí con la mano y entre a clases.

El maestro me recibió y me senté en una mesa de metal de dos asientos, la mesa estaba vacía, el maestro era alto, tenia barba y bigote me daba un poco de risa. El profesor no me hizo presentar con todo el grupo, aunque no era necesario, y me entrego un libro empecé a hojearlo y de repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe, un chico entro corriendo casi choca contra el escritorio del profesor pero se detuvo enfrente de él.

-Señor, perdón por llegar tarde, ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto nervioso el chico.

-Señor James, ¿llegando tarde otra vez?-el chico se puso rojo como un tomate-creo que no se ha dado cuenta pero ya está dentro de mi clase, así que pase a su asiento.

El chico camino arrastrando los pies, se sentó alado de mí y dejo su mochila en el suelo, tenía cabello castaño y estaba revuelto sus ojos color negro eran tan atrayentes, llevaba una camisa morada y unos pantalones de mezclilla. La clase paso lento especialmente porque me la pase mirando a hurtadillas al chico que estaba alado de mí.

Saliendo me dirigí a clase de matemáticas, no fue nada interesante pero a veces me distraía pensando en el chico de biología, y así pasaron la clase de español y artes.

A la hora del almuerzo busque a Mike para sentarme con él, lo encontré en la barra de verduras.

-Hola Jonathan- lo salude mientras agarraba algunas frutas.

-¡Hola Alice!-me saludo con entusiasmo- ¿Cómo ha estado tu primer día de clases?

-Bien, ¿y dónde nos vamos a sentar?-pregunte mientras observaba las mesas.

-Allí- señalo a la esquina del comedor, había una mesa redonda color rojo, llena de adolecentes platicando. Me sentí como un bicho raro cada vez más cuando nos acercábamos, Mike vio mi expresión y me agarro de la mano y me susurro:

-No tengas miedo te prometo que te caerán bien.

Llegamos a la mesa, me soltó la mano, y me presento con todos.

-Alice él es Ben Cheney,- señalo al chico asiático de cabello negro y con lentes- y ella es Jessica Stanley- Apunto con el dedo a una chica de cabello castaño, voluminoso y rizado, ella atrapa atrapada en su celular y no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que Mike le toco el hombro, nos miró por un segundo y después nos puso una sonrisa muy ancha que de seguro le debió doler. Mike se sentó con Ben y empezaron a hablar. En cambio yo me senté alado de Jessica.

-Hola- Salude con voz aguda y tímida.

-hola – me saludo Jessica espero que seamos las mejoras amigas. Allí viene Ángela Weber.- señalo hacia el pasillo a una chica de cabellos color castaño, tenía luces de color miel, largo y era muy alta.

Estaba leyendo un libro mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. Cuando llegó sé sentó en la mesa alado de mi pero hasta que paso a la siguiente página en su libro, lo cerro y me volteo a ver, me examino con la mirada por un segundo.

-Hola, tú debes ser Alice Swan, ¿cierto? –pregunto. Yo asentí con la cabeza y dirigí la mirada al libro y era _Romeo y Julieta._

-¿te gustan los clásicos?- le pregunte señalando el libro.

- Sí, especialmente este y don quijote de la mancha.-me respondió entusiasmada.

Empezamos a platicar de los libros y las películas, muy pronto Jessica se nos unió a la plática.

Después de un rato me empezó a aburrir la plática y me dedique a observar el comedor, hasta que mi vista se cruzó con el chico de biología. Estaba sentado con algunos amigos y parecía no importarle la conversación solo yo. Unos segundos después desvió su mirada y empezó a hablar con sus amigos. ¿Por qué la desvió?, ¿acaso me odia?, ¿hice algo inapropiado?, ¿acaso Dios no quería que tenga pareja?

**Hola! Si estoy vivo. Perdón por no actualizar es que tenía problemas en la escuela y personales pero les prometo que subiré lo más rápido que pueda.**

**A cambio de la historia que prometí subir no he logrado terminar el primer cap pero terminando lo subo. Les gustan los fic de Seth & Bella? Porque de eso se trata comunicarme por fa.**

**El prólogo en este fic está mal porque era de otra historia, exactamente ere una tarea, me confundí y subí el equivocado pero si quieren puedo subir otro prologo o seguir con la historia y olvidarlo. Pero es para que no se confundan gracias :D**

**Pobre Alice acaso tendrá una oportunidad en el amor? Esperen el siguiente cap.**

_**AnaMa9507 gracias por tu review me inspiro a terminar este fic y te confesare que quería cancelarlo para empezar otro. Gracias.**_

**Nos leemos luego. Bye**

**Gil Black **


End file.
